Ocios Ardientes
by Misaki Yagami
Summary: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Actualmente llamo a Tsunade, Hinata, Karin, Konan, Hanabi y Mikoto respectivamente para vernos y follar como nunca en cualquier hotel de paso... y aunque siempre deba viajar bastes veces solo para estar con ellas una o dos horas, vale la pena con tal de hacerlas gritar de satisfacción. NaruHarem, AU


**OCIOS ARDIENTES**

Hola, quisiera contarte algo que me paso recientemente. El relato es largo pero muy rico de contar.

Veras, no hace mucho me invitaron a la playa para pasar algunos días con varios ex compañeros de clase, cortesía de una vieja amiga llamada Tsunade.

Me llamo Naruto, soy un chico bien parecido, rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca, buen físico y unas curiosas líneas de gato en ambas mejillas… jejeje

Ese día empaque lo necesario para ir allá, toallas, bermudas, camisetas, bronceador, sandalias… lo primordial para estar en la playa.

Me despedí de mis padres que casualmente viajarían para tomar unas vacaciones debido a su exigente trabajo en la oficina… salí desde temprano para evitar el molesto tráfico y disfrutar de la playa.

Al llegar a dicho lugar que por cierto era un paraíso, me tope con tres parejas que habían sido invitadas también, conocidos cercanos.

Después de abrazos y nostálgicas anécdotas, dejamos nuestras cosas en las habitaciones que habíamos reservado días antes en un hotel que fortuitamente era de Tsunade… un maravillo inmueble con vista al mar.

Salimos a darnos un delicado baño en las frías y hermosas aguas saladas.

Tras varios momentos de diversión, fuimos a una cabaña que estaba cerca del hotel, no sin antes comprar bastantes botellas de licor para embriagarnos. Nadie tenía que trabajar, estaban de vacaciones por algunos días así que comenzamos a interactuar mutuamente para recuperar el tiempo perdido y enterarnos de la vida de cada uno.

Después de algunas horas de risas y melancolías ya nos habíamos terminado el licor… todos los hombres, incluyéndome, jugamos un poco de póker ya que no había nada que hacer en esa cabaña luego de que el alcohol se acabar, escuchando todas las locas fantasías sexuales de aquellas mujeres, sacando varias carcajadas en el pequeño grupo.

Al llegar la noche todos nos pusimos a contar nuestras utopías… de repente Tsunade, que era la dueña de la cabaña y del hotel donde nos hospedábamos, llego de improviso… nos había visto ebrios desde la mañana así que nos trajo más alcohol para pasar cabrona toda la noche, pidiendo quedarse con nosotros ya que también estaba aburrida.

Ella era una mujer viuda que había sufrido la pérdida de su amado esposo con quien llevaba casada más de diez años.

Aun cuando tuviéramos más licor no nos divertíamos… Tsunade al ver que no hacíamos nada propuso un juego llamado la botella, consistía en ponerse en el suelo formando una rueda para así girar ese envase y cuando este parara, la persona a la que señalara debía quitarse una prenda elegida por todos.

Todos aceptamos casi de inmediato, estábamos muy pesados y eso no se escuchaba nada mal.

Sasuke recogió una de las botellas que habíamos bebido para así comenzar esa recreación. Todos empezamos a reír y a beber como unos locos.

Tras empezar esa loca idea, Sasuke dijo que como las mujeres estaban hablando de sus fantasías sería mejor dejarse de mariconadas y que al que señalara la botella debía elegir con quien tener sexo alocado en el suelo, ya que no había una cama o un colchón decente donde pudiéramos hacerlo cómodamente, no pudiendo elegir a su pareja o cónyuge.

Luego de varias risas y miradas picaras, y tras una sorprendente respuesta afirmativa de parte de todos ellos, incluyendo la de Tsunade que estaba más o menos sobria, comenzó el morboso y lujurioso juego.

Yo veía a las parejas de mis amigos, no pudiendo evitar excitarme de forma poco normal… Yo no tenía novia por elegir vivir soltero y disfrutar de mi juventud… me sentía algo incomodo por ser el único en no tener pareja al igual que Tsunade… pero parecía que a ellos no les importaba, ganándome varias miradas coquetas y lujuriosas por parte de las féminas.

Todos acordamos quitarnos las prendas que llevábamos puestas, quedándonos solo en ropa interior, así no perderíamos tiempo al follar.

Antes de giraran ese frasco de vidrio las chicas indagaron si alguien traía condones… para mala suerte nadie cargaba ni un puto preservativo.

Para no perder tiempo en ir y venir de la farmacia les sugerí sacarla antes de correrse… todos aceptaron no sin antes escuchar las condiciones de las chicas… nada de sexo anal, y todo se acabaría después de cinco minutos.

Sasuke giro la botella primero, apuntando hacia Tsunade… ella era una mujer de treinta y ocho años más o menos, rubia, voluptuoso cuerpo, sobresaliendo de ella sus pechos, nalgas y caderas… ojos marrones, tez blanca, llevando puesto una braga verde con un sostén del mismo color.

El momento fue un poco incomodo para ella, después de risas e indecisiones eligió a Kiba como pareja… un joven como de diecisiete años, tez morena clara, ojos negros, cabello castaño, buen físico, usaba un bóxer blanco.

Tras dada la situación, Kiba la tiro al piso quitándole la braga, besándole la vagina para metérsela hasta el fondo en una simple posición de misionero, no soportando ni tres minutos antes de que ambos se vinieran. Kiba se la saco y descargo todo su esperma sobre sus enormes pechos.

Todos nos empezamos a reír mientras consumíamos el licor.

Seguimos jugando, era el turno de Hinata, la novia de Kiba… giro la botella que apunto a Sasuke… un joven de diecisiete años, pelinegro, tez blanca, un atlético físico, usando un bóxer azul marino.

Todos se reían al ver como elegía a Konan, la esposa de Yahiko, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto de color azul claro llevando una flor del mismo color, aproximadamente como de veintinueve años, tez blanca, usando un pirsin al lado izquierdo de su nariz, buen cuerpo, usando una braga negra y un sostén del mismo color.

Sasuke se acerco a ella de rodillas, succionando sus pezones y sin quitarle la braga se la metió luego de hacérsela a un lado, ambos sentados, Sasuke en el piso y Konan sobre él o en este caso sobre su polla.

Sasuke la tenía como un tronco, metiéndosela muy bruscamente. Konan se corrió gritando con fuerza, Sasuke por otro lado eyaculo dentro de su coño soltando leves convulsiones así como suspiros.

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron nuevamente, Sasuke le pidió disculpas a Yahiko por no habérsela sacado pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, y para cambiar el tema giro la botella que apunto hacia mí.

Tenía dos únicas opciones, eligiendo a Karin, la novia de Sasuke, una joven pelirroja que usaba unas simples pero atractivas gafas, de unos diecisiete años, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tez blanca, buen físico, una mirada coqueta y seductora, usando una braga roja con un sostén del mismo color.

Me recosté en el piso pidiéndole colocarse encima de mí, quitándole la braga que traía puesta, mamándonos nuestros genitales en un ardiente sesenta y nueve, molestando un poco a Sasuke aunque este no lo quiso demostrar.

Le metía la lengua hasta el fondo, rozándole el clítoris con mi dedo índice, haciendo que se corriera en mi boca, tragándome ese delicioso néctar.

Luego use mi fuerza para dejarla en el piso, penetrándola lo más rápido que pude, dejando mi cuerpo sobre ella, siendo abrazado por sus brazos y piernas, susurrándome al oído que quería mi semen dentro de su vagina.

No pude soportar correrme dentro de ella después de cuatro minutos.

Después me disculpe con Sasuke por lo mismo que él había hecho con Konan.

Al final después de una corta conversación entre todos, se aclaro que ya estaba permitido correrse dentro de las chicas, ya que se veía que lo ansiaban también y eso aumentaba la emoción.

La botella siguió girando, esta vez le toco a Yahiko, un hombre como de treinta años, peli naranja, ojos azules y tez blanca, usando un bóxer celeste, no teniendo de otra más que elegir a Hinata, una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer de cabello largo de color azul fuerte, de unos diecisiete años, tez blanca, usando una braga purpura con un sostén del mismo color.

Kiba veía juicioso como Yahiko la embestía en la clásica posición de perrito, nalgueándola, hasta que luego de tres minutos de acción el peli naranja se corrió dentro de ella, estremeciéndose en el proceso.

Así seguimos por varios minutos más. Las chicas tenían sus cuerpos bañados en semen, despidiendo un fuerte olor a esperma en toda la cabaña.

Todos probaron a todos… yo me cogí a Hinata, Tsunade, Karin y Konan varias veces, así como los demás… era una clásica orgia contra el reloj.

Seguimos por horas, hasta que todos nos fuimos a dormir a casa de Tsunade, que nos dejo pasar ahí la noche, ya que no podíamos llegar bajo efectos de ebriedad a dicho hotel aunque fuera de la misma Tsunade.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, todos nos sentíamos fatales, el licor y el sexo tenido sin control nos había dejado sin fuerza, todos durmiendo en cuartos separados tratando de descansar en abundancia.

Yo dormía, cuando desperté para ir al baño… eran con las siete de la mañana… luego de hacer mis necesidades comencé a escuchar varios gemidos provenientes de una habitación en la primera planta de la casa… baje sigilosamente las escaleras, pasando a un largo pasillo… ahí pude ver a Sasuke follando con Konan en el sillón de la sala… Sasuke encima de ella.

No pude evitar masturbarme al ver tal escena, dejando los rastros de semen en parte de una alfombra que estaba en el pasillo donde los espiaba… ver a Sasuke que era un crio como yo, con una mujer mayor como ella… eso era algo muy excitante.

Fui a mi cuarto, un pequeño pero agradable lugar, recostándome en la cama.

Al día siguiente, todos estábamos en el comedor conversando de nuestras experiencias, todos con cierta vergüenza y rubor en nuestros rostros.

Todos comíamos, cuando de la nada note que Sasuke y Konan se alejaban del grupo… Yahiko y Karin estaban tan cansados que ni cuenta se dieron… con sutileza dije que iba al baño… camine lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, después de subir unas escaleras.

Estaba entreabierta… ahí pude ver como ambos follaban nuevamente… Konan estaba en posición de perrito sobre una cama, sujetando sus nalgas con ambas manos, recibiendo toda la polla de Sasuke que solo gemía de placer.

Estaba atontado viéndolos follar que no sentí que alguien me metía algo en mi bolsillo trasero del lado derecho.

Luego de varios minutos de acción carnal entre ellos lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo como por instinto, sacando una braga blanca con una nota que decía "te espero en el baño de abajo". Dejándome confuso y picado.

Aunque el fisgoneo de seguir viéndolos follar era mucho, baje al primer piso y me fui al baño… ahí me encontré con Hinata de espaldas, y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, se volteo y me miro, sonriéndome pícaramente.

Se arrodillo, abriendo el zíper de mi pantalón, metiendo mi verga a su boca sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Me la mamaba muy rápido, bañando mi pito con su saliva… no pude evitar correrme dentro después de varios minutos de placer oral.

Hinata se levanto, quitándose el semen de la boca, besándome los labios con pasión mientras le masajeaba sus nalgas por encima de la corta minifalda blanca que llevaba puesta, sintiendo sus enormes senos contra mi pecho.

Prense a Hinata contra la pared, haciendo que recostara su espalda sobre el piso cerámico del baño, viéndola de frente, elevando su pierna derecha lo más que pude usando mi brazo izquierdo, balanceando mi pene contra la entrada de su vagina sujetándolo con mi mano derecha, introduciéndosela lentamente, sacándole varios gemidos, haciendo que trabara los ojos y sacara saliva a ambos lados de la boca.

Hinata se mordía el labio inferior mientras le masajeaba su pecho izquierdo, lamiendo sus aréolas con delicadeza.

Luego de un rato salimos como si nada hubiese pasado, tomando caminos separados para así no levantar sospechas, no sin antes besarnos con ferocidad, intercambiando números telefónicos en proceso.

Esa misma noche estaba leyendo cómodamente recostado en mi cama cuando escuche que tocaban mi puerta… para mi asombro era la novia de Sasuke quien tocaba, estaba casi desnuda usando un atuendo chiquito muy provocativo de color rojo fuego.

La invite a pasar casi de inmediato… ella me tomo de la camisa y me tiro a la cama, dejándome pasmado, viéndola masajear sus senos con sutileza, implorando sensualmente follarla.

Estaba viendo como lentamente se quitaba la parte de arriba mediante unos sensuales movimientos, quedándose solo con la prendita de abajo.

Al ver esa escena me quite la ropa, sujetando mi polla con la mano derecha, friccionándola levemente, ansiando que se quitara su calzoncito.

Fue una maldita tortura, pero al ver como Karin se quitaba su diminuta braga me prendió, y más cuando ella se inclino de espaldas mostrando su sexo y lo sobresaltado de sus labios mayores… eso puso más que tieso mi pene.

No pude más, hincándome, tomándola de las nalgas para abrírselas lentamente, lamiéndole el ano, dándoles leves chupones, estimulándole la vagina con mis dedos.

Deje su blanqueado asterisco a un lado y me concentre en su vagina, se la mame hasta sacarle uno de muchos orgasmos que deseaba de ella.

Le estimulaba el hoyito trasero con su pulgar, probando sus jugos mediante rápidos lengüetazos, apreciando lo dilatado que estaba su agujerito.

Me levante, viendo su inclinado cuerpo, suplicando penetrarla.

Se la introduje lentamente, sujetándole la cintura, aumentando mis arremetidas con forme gemía, lo que saco en ella un espasmo más.

Al ver sus jugos salir nuevamente le estimule el ano con uno de mis dedos, sacando en ella un leve chillido que cayó al cubrirse la boca con ambas manos… estaba hechizado oyéndola gemir.

Luego de un rato Karin me tiro a la cama, subiéndose encima de mí, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mi erguida y dura verga, soltando alaridos palpitantes, montándome mansamente, mientras le mimaba los pechos en círculos.

Empotré uno de mis dedos nuevamente en su parte posterior, aumentando los hipados que Karin daba, violentando su garganta.

Deje de hacerlo, besándole los labios para no hacer mucho bullicio.

Me la cogí como nunca… de perrito, misionero, cucharita… le hice todo lo que quería hasta que termine eyaculando en su boca luego de que me la sorbiera después de tan ardientes posiciones.

Después de ese fogoso momento, Karin se marcho no sin antes darme su número telefónico y de paso un violento y apasionado beso de despedida.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke, Karin, Yahiko y Konan estaban refrescándose en la piscina del hotel… Hinata y Kiba me pidieron acompañarlos a buscar a Hiashi, el padre de la peli azulada. Estaba hospedado en ese mismo hotel pero viajaría en el transcurso de la tarde y debían cuidar a Hanabi en su ausencia ya que no podía llevar con él.

Fue una corta marcha, subimos a un elevador, salimos y tocamos una puerta que fue abierta por un hombre pelinegro de cabellera larga, vestido con una bata blanca y ojos blancos… al entrar nos recibieron alegremente, él y una linda nena… me sorprendí al ver lo viejo que se había puesto Hiashi y de lo guapa que se había vuelto la pequeña Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata.

Era normal, hace como cinco años que no los veía… Hanabi apenas tenía siete años cuando deje de verla, ahora tenía casi los trece.

Solo me vio y corrió a abrazarme, diciéndome cuanto me había extrañado en estos cinco años que no lo había visto… yo correspondí al abrazo percatándome que al soltarla sus pezones se habían puesto rígidos.

Esa imagen se quedo estancada en mis pensamientos… Hanabi miro detenidamente a Hinata, sonriéndole, yendo hacia ella, tomándola de la mano, dejándome muy apenado y algo acalorado.

Hinata y Kiba le indagaron a Hiashi si se llevaría a Hanabi con él… Hiashi negó pidiendo a Hanabi quedarse con su hermana y pareja hasta que regresara de su reunión de negocios para cerrar un contrato con algunos inversionistas y ejecutivos.

Hanabi se entusiasmo al saber que pasaría tiempo con su hermana… Hiashi fue hacia el closet, sacando sus prendas, haciendo sus valijas para salir e irse lo más rápido posible al aeródromo.

Yo estaba muy pensativo y preferí mejor irme de ahí, marchándome a la habitación que Tsunade había hecho favor de proveerme, sintiendo mucho calor en el recorrido. Estaba cociéndome como una brocheta de pescado.

Salí de mi cuarto y me fue a la pileta que tanto presumía Tsunade después de ponerme una pantaloneta negra con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, usando unas sandalias del mismo color que mi short.

Ahí me encontré a varios de mis conocidos, pero en especial a Hanabi… estaba refrescándose en la piscina, usando un bikini de una pieza de color azul marino que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Ella tenía una físico envidiable a su corta edad, tenía unos senos medianos, unas piernas y trasero firmes debido a que siempre practicaba natación, era pelinegra de tez morena clara, ojos blancos iguales que los de su hermana.

Hice como el que no veía y con disimulo miraba su magnífico cuerpo, sentándome en una cama de plástico cubierta con una tolla verde, siendo protegido del sol por una enorme sombrilla, poniéndome a leer.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Esa misma noche, Sasuke, Karin, Konan, Yahiko, Hinata y Kiba iban a ir con Tsunade a una discoteca que acababan de abrir cerca del hotel… Hinata y Kiba me rogaron, imploraron ser el niñero de Hanabi ya que no había nadie con quien dejarla, y ella siempre me había visto como una figura paterna o algo por el estilo.

Como ya estaba oscuro y ellos ya estaban cambiados, acepte cuidar de Hanabi, solamente si me devolvían el favor después. Y así, todos se fueron.

Hanabi y yo estábamos aburridos en la habitación donde ella estaba hospedada, sentados en un lecho… cuando de la nada se nos ocurrió ver una de las muchas películas que estaban clasificadas en varios estantes cerca de la televisión que estaba frente a la cama donde estábamos sentados.

Ambos veíamos una película al azar… era cursi, eso pensamos… pero después de un rato no dejaban de pasar escenas de sexo.

Al ver eso quise apagar la televisión, pero note que Hanabi respiraba agitada… sus pezones se ponían duros… podía verlos ya que ella usaba una blusa verde muy ajustada con una minifalda blanca.

No sé si fue por impulso o por verla así de estremecida pero la rodee con mi brazo derecho, ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho, mi pene aumentaba de tamaño a tal punto que resaltaba de mi short.

Comencé a acariciarle el brazo sutilmente, bajándolo lentamente para después acariciarle su abdomen, subiendo mansamente a sus pechos.

Al sentir mis caricias en sus senos Hanabi se levanto lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver mi pene erguido por encima de mi bermuda.

No dijo nada, estaba pasmada viendo mi pene… sonreí y me levante, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, dándole un tierno piquito.

Me separe de ella esperando alguna bofetada o un golpe a los testículos, pero no… como no hizo nada la volví a besar nuevamente, esta vez fue un violento beso de lengua.

Cuando sentí ya la tenía en la cama, comiéndomela a besos.

No pude evitar acariciar su cuerpo, sus nalgas, sus muslos, sus pechos… subiéndole lentamente la blusa con todo y sostén, dejando al descubierto unos pequeños y duros senos.

Tenía unos pezones marrones que no pude evitar besar y chupar… le quite su braga con astucia, sacándole leves sacudidas así como un leve rubor.

Estábamos en la cama… la bulla de la televisión no dejaba que se escucharan sus agitaciones… le mame su pequeña y sabrosa vagina.

Sus gemidos se volvieron más y más fuertes… no podía creer lo que hacía… era una chiquilla y yo estaba arrodillado comiéndole su vagina… siempre había visto a Hanabi como mi hermana pequeña pero por alguna extraña razón la veía como una mujer… una mujer que sería mía.

Hanabi se vino en toda mi cara, había tenido su primera eyaculación, cosa que me hizo sonreír… no sabía porque pero así fue.

Lamí sus líquidos hasta dejarla seca, para después quitarme el short que traía puesto dejando al descubierto mi titánico y tieso pito… le abrí lentamente las piernas con la intención de penetrarla pero ella me contuvo… me dijo que no quería perder la castidad conmigo.

Se levanto y tomo su duro mástil dándole leves besos, rosando su lengua contra el tallo y glande, lamiendo la punta como una experta, sacando mucho desconcierto en mí.

Pensaba… si es virgen porque sabe cómo hacer esto… aunque no le di mucha importancia y sujete su cabeza con fuerza, embistiendo su boca… yo estaba de pie en el suelo mientras ella estaba de perrito en la cama, mamándomela muy avivadamente.

Hanabi lo sorbía con desesperación, hasta que no pude más y eyacule en toda su boca, soltándole la cabeza, viendo como ella iba al baño y escupía mi semen dentro del escusado y jalaba la palanca del baño.

Cuando lo caliente se fue de mi cuerpo me sentí culpable y le pedí disculpas… ella se arregló la ropa y cerró la puerta del tocador con violencia.

Al ver lo que por lujurioso y pendejo cause, apague la televisión, acercándome a la puerta del baño, pidiéndole disculpas nuevamente, queriendo hablar con ella y así poder explicarle la razón del porque lo hice, escuchando detenidamente sus sutilmente lloriqueos.

Me frustre por mi estúpida acción y me fui de su habitación.

Deambule por los pasillos de hotel hasta que llegue a mi habitación, acostándome en una suave cama, dejando que el agotamiento me venciera… al día siguiente me levante desde temprano… reuniendo a mis amigos más cercanos en el lobby y les dije que me estaban llamando con urgencia en casa y que debía irme lo más pronto posible.

Todos me decían que no me marchara… les di las gracias y les pedí comprendieran… no me dijeron mayor cosa… Sasuke se hastío al igual que Karin y Hinata, pero era una decisión ya tomada.

Subí a mi apartamento, encontrándome con Hanabi, estaba parada frente a mi puerta, portando una doliente e indecisa mueca.

La niña al notar mi presencia intento cambiar su expresión… al verla me sorprendí… tenía el mismo atuendo de la noche anterior.

Le suplique me perdonara, a lo que ella contesto que no había inconveniente pero que había perdido toda confianza y admiración hacia mí.

Tras dicho eso abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, tome una maleta que ya estaba empacada y le pedí perdón otra vez… salí del cuarto no sin antes darle un caluroso y sincero beso en su frente, cambiando la expresión triste y decaída que tenía en sus facciones.

Salí de ahí, caminando por un pasillo para tomar el elevador… cuando de la nada sentí unos pequeños y suaves brazos por detrás.

Era Hanabi… me pidió no marcharme mientras se aferraba con fuerza de mi por detrás… no quería que me fuera, no me había visto en cinco años y no quería dejar de verme… yo había estado con ella cuando era más pequeña y me había tomando mucho cariño… como el de una hermana por su hermano.

Tras dicho eso deje mi maleta nuevamente en mi habitación… Hanabi me ayudo a desempacar y caminamos juntos hacia la piscina donde Sasuke y Karin nos recibieron afectuosamente, conversando con un grupo de jóvenes.

Hanabi sonrió y me dijo que iría a buscar a su hermana ya que quería pasar tiempo con ella… la niña se fue de ahí… cuando de la nada apareció una mujer pelinegra, de tez blanca y ojos negros, se veía de treinta y cinco años más o menos… estaba muy buena físicamente, con hermosas tetas y un culo muy provocativo… me sorprendió bastante al escuchar a Sasuke llamarla mamá… indagándome como semejante monumento seria madre de un imbécil como Sasuke, aunque después pude notar el enorme parecido entre ambos.

Yo no conocía a la familia de Sasuke, salvo a su hermano mayor que tuve la oportunidad de ver a distancia… ella vestía un vestido negro simple que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, usando unas sandalias negras.

Aquella belleza de hembra pregunto quien quería bebidas picantes (con alcohol) a lo que tontamente conteste que YO.

Ella concentro su atención en mí, pidiéndome venir un momento con ella en privado para prepararme la bebida… Sasuke estaba muy distraído presumiéndoles a sus amigos lo lujosa que estaba su casa, que no se dio cuenta que Karin me veía con deseo y se sonrojaba de una manera sutil.

Karin me miraba de reojo lo que hizo que la madre de Sasuke me tomara de la mano con violencia, entrando al hotel, ingresando al elevador.

Activo el aparato mecánico que nos llevo al noveno piso donde detuvo el ascensor… estaba frente a mí, estrellándome contra la pared de metal.

La pelinegra toco mis testículos por encima de mi pantalón, ejerciendo cierta presión sobre ellos, advirtiéndome que si hacia algo para quitarle la novia a su hijo me castraría.

Sentir su suave y delicada mano sobre mis bolas hizo que se endureciera mi pene… ella se percato y comenzó a frotar mi polla contra mi pantalón, amenazando con cortarme los huevos si se me ocurría pasarme de listo.

Me quede inmóvil viendo como activaba el elevador nuevamente, saliendo de ahí, metiéndose a una habitación, dejándome asustado y confundido.

Baje nuevamente hacia la piscina, encontrándome con Sasuke que me indago que quería su madre conmigo a lo que yo conteste que era algo banal.

El tiempo paso volando, todos los que estaban en ese lugar se pusieron a beber y a bailar… había fiesta desde la tarde, organizada por la dueña de las instalaciones… poco o poco varios se caían de borrachos, orinándose, vomitando… era un revoltijo que el alcohol había provocado.

Yo no quise beber, una por miedo a que la madre de Sasuke me hiciera algo desprevenido, y la otra por qué tenía que cuidar a Hanabi.

Ese lugar era un asco… no se podía caminar bien ya que todos estaba muy juntos bailando, vomitado y orinado… el alcohol y el hecho de no tomar sus precauciones, hizo que la mayoría perdieran la cordura fácilmente.

Yo no quise participar en eso así que me fui de ahí para subir al cuarto de Hanabi… estaba a punto de meterme al elevador cuando del mismo ascensor salió la mamá de Sasuke.

Tenía una botella de alcohol en las manos, se tambaleaba de un lado hacia el otro tratando de mantener el equilibrio… estando así de relajada se puso a conversar conmigo… le indague porque le permitía a Sasuke embriagarse… pero al verla ebria comprendí que lo había aprendido de ella.

Ella me dijo que no le importaba si con eso él era feliz.

Conforme platicábamos, le recordé lo que pasó horas antes, haciendo que se sonrojara pidiéndome disculpas por eso… me dijo que lo hacía porque le preocupaba su hijo y quería que estuviera contento.

Ambos estábamos de pie a escasos centímetros del elevador, cuando de la nada ella me beso en la boca y toco mi parte genital, metiéndome a la fuerza a ese ascensor, cerrando la puerta, dejando trabado el montacargas.

Se hinco, bajándome el short, mamándome el glande con ambición… yo la hale del pelo, sintiendo su húmeda y rica lengua sobre mi polla.

La sujetaba con fuerza, estrellando mis testículos contra su barbilla… ella me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido con nadie… su lengua hacia maravillas en mi pito, eyaculando en toda su boca ya que no pude impedirlo, siendo tragado con rapidez y apetito.

Era notoria su experiencia… aunque note que había perdió el sentido debido al alcohol que había ingerido, cayendo al piso.

La sujete en brazos llevándola a su habitación ya que había visto dónde había entrado luego de la amenaza que recibí, tirándola en su cama con delicadeza, despertando en mi una tentación enorme al verla inconsciente, notando su cuerpo resaltado, abriéndole la piernas, quitándole el calzón blanco que traía puesto, dejando al descubierto su afeitada y rosada vagina.

La tome en brazos y recosté su tórax en la cama, dejando sus rodillas en el piso, en un ardiente perrito… le levante un poco el vestido viendo lo saltado de sus labios mayores, probando sus húmedos y dulces jugos.

Me saque el pene y se lo metí quedamente, sacándome varios alaridos con cada ataque que le daba… que contento me sentía al gozar de su coño… anhelaba estar con ella en esa posición eternamente.

Ella estaba inconsciente, mientras la violentaba con brutalidad a fornicar.

Tocar sus suaves nalgas una y otra vez me hipnotizaba no pudiendo evitar nalguearla, para luego apretarlas, sacando bramidos desde mi garganta.

Las cosas estaban bien… le daba con todo a quien era la madre de uno de mis mejores amigos… su vagina estaba tan deliciosa que no podía evitarlo.

Después de algunos minutos eyacule, dejando todo mi esperma dentro de su estrecha vagina… al acabar note que aún seguía dormida, comprendiendo que el licor que había consumido era el culpable de ese ardiente y apasionante momento carnal… dándole gracias a Tsunade por la loca e inesperada fiesta.

Salí de su apartamento después de haberla vestido y quitado todo el semen de su vagina, dejándola sobre su cómoda cama, dirigiéndome hacia el elevador, yéndome al apartamento de Hanabi, para poder recostarme un poco y de paso cuidar de ella ya que Hinata estaba súper ebria como para hacerlo ella misma.

Al tocar su puerta ella me recibió tranquilamente… luego de un largo rato de juegos ridículos me quede dormido como un tronco sin sentir el tiempo pasar… cuando me desperté ya era de día, viendo el reloj de la habitación notando que eran las ocho de la mañana.

Me levante de la cama sin despertar a Hanabi que dormía tiernamente a la par mía, saliendo de su habitación, yéndome a recepción… todo estaba hecho un desastre, vasos de cerveza, vomito, orina… todo estaba patas arriba sin nadie cerca que me atendiera.

Buscaba a Tsunade ya que el lugar estaba asqueroso y quería usar la piscina que desgraciadamente apestaba a orina.

Como no la encontré en el hotel fui a su casa donde toque como un imbécil por cinco minutos… tras frustrarme y en un ataque de cólera, moví la perilla de la puerta principal con violencia, abriéndola.

No sabía por qué estaba abierta pero no me importo, quería usar la piscina y ella era la única que podría obligar a que la limpiaran.

No fue difícil encontrarla, estaba acostada en aquel sillón donde Sasuke y Konan habían follado anteriormente.

La vi detenidamente, tenía una falda negra, usando una transparente prenda de seda estilo camisa de color blanco… le toque con deleite sus preciosas piernas, viendo el sostén blanco que traía puesto, excitándome.

Ella estaba dormida debido al alcohol que había ingerido… le desabotone la camisa para quitarle el sostén, viendo esas magnificas, grandes y suaves tetas… quería apretarlas… mi mano derecha temblaba, pero a pesar de eso le toque su seno derecho y le pellizque el pezón… tenía los ojos en forma de platos… ver esas preciosas tetas era mucho para mí.

Empecé a sudar y a temblar… me mordía el labio inferior.

Tome sus pechos con ambas manos, sintiendo una fría mirada puesta sobre mí… Tsunade me veía fijamente, endureciendo sus pezones en el proceso.

Las tetillas de Tsunade estaban duras, cambiando su seria expresión a una más relajada, avergonzándose… no pude evitar ver sus pechos, pidiéndole amablemente me dejara mamarle los pezones.

No puse atención en su respuesta y le comencé a mamar el pezón derecho mimándole el otro seno, le sorbía la teta izquierda y pellizcaba su pezón derecho, lo hacia una y otra vez.

Las estrujaba como fuerza para luego volver a succionarlas, desando sorberlas hasta terminárselas… Tsunade solo gemía como si le excitara… le mordía los pezones son sutileza y hacia círculos con mi lengua sobre sus aréolas… ella solo suspiraba demostrando un sonrojo en el rostro.

Tsunade gemía sintiendo placer, eso creí yo ya que vagamente pedía que continuara con mi pervertida labor.

Obedecí y seguí oprimiendo tan buenas tetas, no pudiendo más, sacando mi pene, subiéndome en ella, poniéndolo en medio de tan enormes pechos.

Movía mis caderas lentamente, sintiendo sus suaves senos friccionando mi dura polla, cuando de la nada sentí como la rubia presionaba sus pechos contra mi verga y lamia la punta de mi glande con su lengua.

No pude soportar esa rica sensación luego de haber transcurrido como dos minutos, corriéndome en toda su cara y pechos.

Deje a Tsunade recostada en ese sillón y salí corriendo de ahí no sin antes follármela como por quince minutos más, para así cerrar con broche de oro.

Me fui a mi habitación y me duche en el baño privado que todos los cuartos tenían… las horas pasaban, eran como las doce del medio día, estaba aburrido así que salí a la playa a caminar un poco… no había nada gente, todos estaban sufriendo las horribles crudas por haber ingerido muchas bebidas alcohólicas.

En eso pude ver a lo lejos a Konan que yacía recostada en la playa sobre una toalla blanca, de espaldas… tenía puestos unos lentes de sol con la cabeza de lado, levantando un poco la vista al verme llegar.

La salude y le pregunte qué hacía en la playa, a lo que ella contesto que Yahiko estaba dormido y que no tenía mucho que hacer así que decidió salir a broncearse un poco, aunque aún no se le pasaran los efectos de la cruda.

Después de varios minutos de platica me pidió de favor frotarle la espada para ponerle un poco de bronceador que cargaba un una pequeña maleta deportiva de color azul con blanco.

Acepte aunque le dije que para hacerlo debía quitarse el sostén primero, a lo que ella acepto dejando al descubierto sus torneadas y firmes tetas, recostándose nuevamente bocabajo.

Comencé a frotarle todo el bronceador en la espalda hasta llegar a la parte inferior del bikini blanco que llevaba puesto… después pase a las piernas, pero por alguna razón no me animaba a pasar mis manos por su culo, hasta que de su propia boca salió que el trasero era parte del cuerpo.

Eso me puso caliente, y más cuando le masajeaba esos perfectos y duros glúteos… mi pene su puso duro debido al ardiente momento.

Le indague si no le molestaba que le tocara el culo a lo que ella dijo que me dejaba hacerlo porque eso la ponía fogosa… le dije si me dejaba verla desnuda, aclarándole que estaba muy rica y que estar así con ella me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se arrodillo y se quito el bikini, bajándome la bermuda.

Tenía el pene como un duro fierro, ella pasó un lengüetazo en la punta de mi glande, metiéndoselo completamente… lo chupaba sin ningún descaro por varios minutos… le pedí detenerse o haría que me viniera.

La senté, abriéndole las piernas, devolviéndole el favor, mamándole su rica y afeitada conchita, sacándole un espasmo, indagándome si tenía un condón ya que estaba en sus días del mes a lo que negué… por un momento odie ser Yo.

Se puso de perrito señalándome su ano, pidiéndome cogerla por ahí… Yo no lo dude y bañe mi verga con toda la saliva que mi boca pudo producir, para que entrara sin problema.

Empecé a follarla por detrás… metiéndole solo el glande… ella gemía y pedía no parar por nada del mundo.

En mi labor sujete sus manos con fuerza ya que ella quería llevar su mano derecha por debajo de su vagina para masturbarse… sentía delicioso al cogerla por el culo así como evitar que se masturbara… lo caliente de sus jugos caía a la toalla de algodón que impedía tocar la caliente arena.

No soporte más y se la deje ir completa, haciendo que pegara un enorme grito de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, penetrándola una y otra vez con mucha crueldad… sacándole varios gritos hasta que no soporte más lo rico y apretado de su ano que termine eyaculando dentro, sacándole un orgasmo más de lo excitada que estaba, dejándola rendida sobre la toalla.

Se la saque, solo para recibir una rica mamada por parte de ella, dejando mi polla más que limpia al quitarle el semen que la envolvía… le agradecí por lo vivido y le pregunte si podíamos repetirlo nuevamente… saco un bolígrafo y papel de su maletín y me dio su número telefónico.

Me marche, no sin antes besar sus suaves y carnosos labios.

Pasaron dos días y la sensación de haber follado por el culo me endurecía la polla como nunca… no podía dormir bien ya que solo pensaba en esa sensación tan rara, exquisita y deliciosa.

Tuve encuentros sexuales con Hinata, Karin y Tsunade en esos dos días, pero ellas nunca me dejaron penetrarlas por la cola… para ellas era algo doloroso y por mi enorme pene las lastimaría.

En mi desesperación por follar por detrás hice que ellas dejaran de hablarme… fue una pelea de aquellas… pero luego de suplicas y disculpas después de varios días, llegue a un acuerdo con las tres, lógicamente no sabían que yo me metía con ellas al mismo tiempo.

Me dejaron en abstinencia por varios días, como poniéndome a prueba… si lo conseguía volverían a follar conmigo… no podía estar con ninguna chica salvo con Hanabi, pero no sexualmente… simplemente como su niñero.

Ya no pude soportar más… todos se habían ido a la discoteca dejándome solo con Hanabi… estaba caliente y deseaba fornicar analmente.

Puse una película en la televisión de su habitación… cerré la puerta con llave y le pedí que la viera conmigo.

Ella acepto no tan convencida… puse una película que no estaba en la selección de Tsunade… era sexo cien por ciento anal.

Hanabi volvió a respirar agitada… usaba una minifalda negra con una blusa roja ya que hacía un calor horrible aun cuando fuera de noche.

Hanabi se levanto rápidamente y antes de poder decir algo la tome de la cintura, abrazándola con sutileza, besándole sus pequeños labios.

Con descaro me coloque detrás de ella, tocando su lengua con la mía, con mi cabeza de lado, masajeando sus pequeñas tetas en círculos, pellizcándole los pezones, para lentamente quitarle la blusa.

Puse a Hanabi de perrito en la cama, subiéndole su minifalda, bajándole la braga blanca que traía puesta, dejándola en el piso… ella se negaba pero yo no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

Empecé a chupar su conchita, tragándome todo lo que de ahí salía… Hanabi gemía de excitación… se levanto… saque mi pito de mi pantalón, lubricándolo un poco con su boca, casi a la fuerza… me detuvo y me dijo que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo… que me contuviera y que no arruinara el cariño que desde que me conoció sentía.

Volví a besarla para que se callara, tirándola a la cama… me subí a la cama estando de rodillas para lentamente balancear mi polla contra la entrada de su pequeña vagina.

Se la deje ir con sutileza y lentitud para no lastimarla… Hanabi soltó un fuerte grito que yo calle al taparle la boca con mi mano derecha.

Nos quedamos así por algunos minutos, manchando las sabanas de sangre… sangre que salía de Hanabi muy lentamente al perder su pureza.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, viendo como lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos… le pedí disculpas pero de verdad la deseaba… sentir su interior, chocar mis testículos contra sus labios… me gustaba hacerla gemir combinado con sus gestos de dolor.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, Hanabi ya no sentía tanto dolor como al principio… es más, gozaba como una loca… me pedía no sacársela nunca.

Acaté lo que me decía y con rapidez la arremetía… Hanabi se mordía el dedo índice de la mano derecha tratando de no gemir, pero le era imposible.

La televisión seguía encendida y Hanabi no le quitaba los ojos de encima a las anales escenas, sacando cierta cantidad de saliva de los lados de la boca.

Al percatarme de eso le pedí me dejar cogerla por el culo… al escuchar eso se negó, contestando lo que muchas otras me dijeron también.

Se la saque ya que estaba a punto de venirme, divisando una línea de líquido rojo salir adherida a mí pene, combinada con un poco de fluido.

Me senté en la cama, soltando un suspiro… voltee a verla solo para sorprenderme… Hanabi estaba de perrito abriendo sus nalgas con ambas manos, pidiendo que me la follara analmente, con un tono de voz débil y una expresión apenada.

Me subí a la cama nuevamente, cambiando mi expresión a una más alegre.

Empecé a estimularle el ano… besos y lamidas, combinados con agitaciones y caricias… Hanabi se derretía fácilmente a tan sutiles mimos… al parecer era demasiado sensible en esta zona.

Después de varias lamidas y metidas de dedos estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla mía nuevamente, con pene en mano.

Lubrique mi pene usando los jugos de Hanabi así como su pequeño y marrón asterisco, dándole leves roces en todo su orificio anal, metiéndosela lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en toda mi verga, me apretaba demasiado… se la metía hasta el fondo y se la sacaba completamente.

Me encantaba oír a Hanabi llorar, quejándose, pidiéndome que me detuviera.

No escuche y seguí arremetiéndola con fuerza, sacándole unos fuertes gritos, disfrutando su apretado y rico culo por varios minutos más, hasta que termine eyaculando dentro ya que estaba muy excitado.

Una vez se la saque, Hanabi se quedo rendida en la cama sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Ella tenía la cabeza de costado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, gimoteando y temblando.

Estaba contento de haber follado con Hanabi, y más porque fui yo el que la desvirgo de los dos orificios. Le acariciaba las nalgas con delicadeza y le decía palabras bonitas al oído.

Luego de un rato Hanabi dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida… Me quede a su lado no sin antes percatarme que la puerta estuviera con llave para que nadie entrara.

Al día siguiente me desperté con mucha energía, viendo a Hanabi que me veía detenidamente de lado… tenia las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de lado a lado… me beso los labios con cierta inocencia, notando que estaba cambiada con su traje de natación azul marino.

Me levanto de ese lecho y note como ella me veía dulcemente lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco, sorprendiéndome a escuchar que le había fascinado esa experiencia, aunque sintiera que su ano se le fuera a desgarrar.

También dijo que iría a nadar un poco a la alberca y que luego regresaría para empacar sus cosas y marcharse con Hinata y Kiba en el trascurso de la tarde, ya que Hiashi ya había llegado de su viaje de negocios.

Le pregunte si podíamos tener sexo de despedida, me contesto desafortunadamente que no, me beso la boca con afecto saliendo de la habitación, caminando un poco incomoda, no sin antes darme la dirección de su casa y su teléfono.

Bueno… esta historia está por terminar pero no sin antes contarte el clímax de este relato… mi última aventura sexual antes de regresar a mi casa aquí en Tokio. Veras…

Después de haberme dejado solo me fui a cambiar a mi habitación, poniéndome solamente un bermuda celeste con unas sandalias… baje hacia la alberca queriendo ver a Hanabi por algunos minutos más, y que mejor forma que verla haciendo su saltos y técnicas acuáticas.

Para mi mala suerte Hanabi no estaba ahí… solo algunos tontos que jugaban waterpolo.

Me frustre y seguí con mi camino… no quise ir a mi habitación… la mayoría de mis amigos ya se habían marchado a sus casas así que no había mucho por hacer… cosa que me molestaba.

Pase por la recepción y pude notar que no había nadie atendiendo… mi curiosidad hizo que caminara hacia ese lugar… salte sobre ese mostrador de madera y comencé a esculcar, hasta que vagamente divise muchas llaves, copias correspondientes a las habitaciones… en eso vino a mi mente la imagen de una preciosa pelinegra, creándome un sinfín de perversiones.

Tome la llave del cuarto en donde ella se quedaba, y con agilidad salte nuevamente esa barra yéndome al elevador, subiendo al piso nueve.

Estaba nervioso pero ya no había vuelta de hoja… Sasuke se había ido con Karin a la playa así que estaba completamente sola… llegue a su puerta e inserte la llave con sutileza… el miedo me consumía pero mi necesidad de verla otra vez era mucha...

Entre a su cuarto y pude notar varias pendas puestas sobre una cama… escuchando el fuerte sonido de una regadera… luego escuche que el agua dejaba de caer… voltee para todos lados y entre como pude a su closet, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

En eso, de la puerta de donde se escuchaban esos ruidos de agua salió una preciosa pelinegra completamente desnuda, yéndose a un pequeño mueble a la par de una televisión, tomando un poco de crema, aplicándosela en el cuerpo, para luego secarse el cabello con una secadora.

Yo solté un suspiro lo que hizo que la pelinegra viera el closet, indagando quien estaba ahí, desconectando la secadora, juntando ese grueso cable, acercándose al armario.

Antes de que llegara salí de ahí, viendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

Ambos nos miraron pasmados, sin decir o hacer nada… no pude evitar demostrar una enorme erección al ver semejante monumento de mujer.

Le pedí disculpas y salí corriendo de ahí yéndome a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro, con el corazón en la garganta.

Esa misma tarde estaba despidiéndome de Hinata, Kiba y Hanabi ya que tenían que marcharse… cuando de la nada la vi parada en la entrada del hotel… tenía una seria expresión con los brazos cruzados, usando el mismo vestido negro con sandalias que tenía puesto la última vez que la vi.

Me despedí de mis amigos y tome otro rumbo para no entrar al hotel… cuando de la nada me percate que la tenia frente a mi… no sabía como lo hizo pero estaba enfrente.

Al notar su seria expresión le suplique me disculpara, y para remediar las cosas la invite a comer algo para así remediar mi pervertida acción… ella me veía con mesura aceptando la invitación.

Fuimos a una pequeña fonda donde servían tentempiés… ordene dos sándwiches y dos sodas, poniéndonos a conversar de lo sucedido, enterándome que Sasuke y Karin estaban por irse a casa mientras ella se quedaría unos días más ya que quería disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Podía sentir su fría y molesta mirada sobre mí, cosa que me asustaba.

En medio de la conversación ella saco a lucir el tema, extendiéndose en lo indecente y pervertido que era y que podía acusarme con la policía por acoso sexual… le conteste que lo sentía pero que era algo inevitable… la consideraba una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo perfecto y varias casas más… ella me pidió callar contestando que dejáramos el tema ahí.

Tras haber tomado esas sodas nos pasaron dos vasos de limonada, cortesía de la casa… al hablar con ella note que demostraba mucha molestia cuando la llamaba mamá de Sasuke, pidiéndome que la llamara "Mikoto".

Todo estaba más o menos entre nosotros… aunque tenía una ligera duda dentro de mí, así que no pude evitar indagarle que había sentido cuando me vio con tremenda erección frente a ella.

Me abofeteo y se fue molesta… esa noche me masturbe pensando en su hermoso y magistral cuerpo desnudo.

Los días siguieron pasando, todos mis amigos regresaban a sus destinos… yo ya iba a irme para mi casa… entre al ascensor para traer sus cosas y ahí la vi de nuevo, esta vez usando una minifalda negra que dejaba mucho a la imaginación… usando una blusa escotada de color blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de su hermosos pechos.

Ella salió del elevador sin voltear a verme… no pude soportar su indiferencia… por impulso la tome con fuerza del brazo y la metí al elevador, cerrando la puerta de metal, trabando el montacargas.

Ella empezó a gritar, indagándome qué demonios me pasaba… le confesé que amaba lo linda que era y que deseaba ese cuerpo tan sexy, el solo hecho de haberla visto desnuda me había excitado de sobremanera, incluso la veía reflejada cuando hacía el amor con otras chicas, le dije que muchas veces me había masturbado pensando en ella.

Ella dijo que todo estaba bien y que también se había masturbado al pensar en mi enrome erección, pero que era imposible lo nuestro… debía verla como la madre de su mejor amigo, no como cualquier chica de mi edad.

Yo no le conteste nada… el solo hecho de verla así como estaba… sus piernas, su culo, su boca… no pude más y le dije que me volvía loco.

Ella dijo que dejáramos las cosas así… que lamentaba haberme amenazado y tocado, ya que tal vez eso haya sacado lo pervertido de mi hacia ella.

Ella me hizo a un lado e intento abrir el elevador… yo no quiera que se fuera y la cogí por detrás, abrazándola cariñosamente.

La abrazaba con fuerza y la voltee para verla a los ojos, besándole la boca… Mikoto estaba atónita, no hacía nada, tome su rostro con ambas manos y le metí la lengua en la boca, tragándome su saliva de lo caliente que estaba.

La besaba con furia, le acariciaba los pechos y levemente rozaba mis labios contras su cuello… Mikoto no hacía nada.

Como traía minifalda le comencé a tocas las piernas, sujetándole las nalgas, apretándolas, mientras la seguía besando con deseo.

La prense a la pared de metal, levantándole la falda, bajándole la braga que traía puesta… le agarre la mano con fuerza y la obligue a frotar mi miembro que ya tenía fuera del pantalón.

En ese ardiente momento Mikoto correspondió a mis besos y caricias, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, acariciándome el miembro.

La senté en el piso, subiéndole la pollera, subiéndole la blusa, besándole los pechos, metiendo mi mano derecha en medio de sus piernas, tocando su vagina ya húmeda… deje sus pechos y me recosté bocabajo, lamiendo su sexo, haciéndola gozar, viendo como ella se quitaba la blusa completamente.

La hacía gemir hasta que la canse… deje mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y empecé a penetrarla lentamente… la hice suspirar por no sé cuánto tiempo, arañándome la espalda con sus uñas… varios empleados tocaban las puertas del elevador intentando abrirlo, pero lastimosamente una vez detenido el ascensor por dentro solo nosotros podíamos hacer que funcionara otra vez.

Me la seguí cogiendo por sepa cuanto tiempo… sus gemidos y sus agitaciones me volvían loco… escucharla suplicar que no se la sacara era un deleite para mi… sus jugos se derraban en el piso.

El perrito, cucharita, misionero, sesenta y nueve… la hacía mía en un sinfín de posiciones, me gustaba hacerla gritar de placer.

Se la mame como nunca… me chupo el pito como una diosa… le di por la vagina como un maldito animal y cerré con broche de oro al cogérmela salvajemente por el culo.

Ella gritaba de dolor al sentir mi duro garrote en su angosto culo.

No tengo ni puta idea de cuantos orgasmos le saque, dejándola sin deseo de nada.

Luego de esa ardiente experiencia con semejante hembra regrese a Tokio para continuar con mi vida normal en la universidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Actualmente llamo a Tsunade, Hinata, Karin, Konan, Hanabi y Mikoto respectivamente para vernos y follar como nunca en cualquier hotel de paso... y aunque siempre deba viajar bastes veces solo para estar con ellas una o dos horas, vale la pena con tal de hacerlas gritar de satisfacción, probar su jugos y sentir sus lenguas en mi verga.

Es gracioso… lo que comenzó como un viaje de veranero tranquilo se convirtió en ocios ardientes para mi… mis amigos las tuvieron antes lo que causo en mi cierta envida… pero al final yo gane… folle tetas, culos, vaginas, bocas… me las cogí sin que ninguno de esos pendejos se diera cuenta.

Espero este relato te haya gustado… veré si puedo contarte la vez en la que le rompí el culo a mi madre… aunque eso, será para otra ocasión…

Soy Naruto Uzumaki… recuérdame, jajajajaja


End file.
